1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser with a cover for transferring or painting a transfer tape or the like having a coat for correcting, adhering or marking (highlighting) use onto the surface to be transferred, the applicator tip of the dispenser being provided with a protective cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among known conventional dispensers having a cover of such a type, there is a coating applicator described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-78381 for instance.
In the coating applicator described in the above publication, a slide cover is slidably disposed at an opening of the coating applicator container for exposing the transfer head of the applicator so that the transfer head can be exposed or concealed as desired. A pair of engaging pieces are provided at the rear end of the slide cover. A slidable engaging projection at the tip of each engaging piece is guided along a sliding groove provided on the inner wall of the coating applicator container, and an auxiliary projection positioned at and protruding from the root of each engaging piece on its rear end edge is pressed against and engaged with the inner wall of the coating applicator container.
When the applicator tip portion is not to be used, the slide cover can be drawn out from within the coating applicator container to slide the slidable engaging projection toward the front end of the sliding groove and thereby to enable the slide cover to protect the applicator tip portion.